


Fuck You, Seungcheol!

by ItzmeJeongwhore



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, carat - Fandom
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzmeJeongwhore/pseuds/ItzmeJeongwhore
Summary: You don't go to the hospital with a towel around your waist, SeungcheolSoooo. This is a sequel to 'Fuck You, Clouds!'  Don't mind my unnecessary (not) curse titles though. Kekekeke.





	1. Chapter 1

Soooo! Let's skip to Jeonghan having a labor because yes. I love whiny Jeonghan. And I extremely love Jeonghan when he's in extreme pain (labor pains). Okay. I'll stop now. Enjoooy!

 

\------

 

Jeonghan is sipping his lemonwater sitting comfortably in the garden with his husband. His feet are on Seungcheol's lap getting a massage. 

"Cheollie. I wanna pee." Jeonghan said pouting. 

"Let's go, Honey." 

Seungcheol replied, immediately on his feet, carefully assisting his now 9-months-pregnant wife. His hands were slapped away by the pretty male. 

"Yah! Stop acting like I'm gonna break, okay? I got this! I'm just gonna pee, Seungcheol!" 

Jeonghan snapped. Uh-oh. Please don't let this be another episode of "bitch-i'm-good-i'm-not-inutile" of his wife. He tried to back up a little so as not to get on the smaller male's "people I will not talk to tonight" list. 

 

"But baby, I'm just worried that Cheollie Junior might give his Mama a hard time and you know I don't want that, right?"  
Seungcheol cooed, knowing that it always cools Jeonghan's mood. 

"Fine! But just wait outside!"

"But you might trip or-"

He was cut off with the pregnant man's glare. 

"Out. Side."

"Okay, Ma'am!"

He earned another glare but he still inches towards the male, kissed him on the cheeks, held his hand and put his arm around his shoulders. Slowly guiding him inside. 

 

Seungcheol is not sure where he gets all these patience he has but all he knows is he loves this beautiful man so much and he's gonna be a father to their child soon. Their child. So he must hoard tons of patience. Kids can be a headache sometimes. 

"I'll be here outside. Just call me if you need anything, Honey!"

Jeonghan is walking like a penguin now. His belly is too big for his size. He had to wear oversized clothes (Seungcheol's) to Seungcheol's delight (because yes, he finds his wife extra sexy wearing his shirt in spite of his belly). 

When the pretty male went out, he was stupidly smiling with all the "Jeonghan in his shirts" thought. 

"You better not be on weeds, Choi Seungcheol!"   
He just laughed with his wife's remarks. 

///

He was taking a quick shower to which he reluctantly did (because he always insist on taking a shower with his wife. They already showered together but Jeonghan said he smells so he showered again) when he heard a yell coming from the pregnant wife. His eyes animatedly went big and his blood seemed to drain from his face. Oh no. Oh, fuck no. Please no. 

He quickly put on a towel around his waist and rushed outside. There he saw his wife groaning from pain. 

"Seungcheol! The-the baby w-wants to...ugh..get o-out! T-take me t-to..."

He immediately get his car keys and carried Jeonghan bridal style to their car. To say that he is in panic is an understatement. Fuck no. He must not panic. He must take his family alive to the hospital. But first. He must be alive. 

'Fuck, Seungcheol. You got this! Try not to faint please!'

"DRIVE! Y-YOU DICK!"

Jeonghan snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"O-okay! Relax, Hon! Breathe in, breathe out!" But it seems that he is the one that needs to relax. 

He drove like he had never drove before. He almost hit two pedestrians, ignoring the traffic lights. He'd been cursed by his wife and his shoulder felt numb by now due to Jeonghan's constant scratches, punches, and whatever physical pain he can inflict on his husband. 

Fortunately, they reached the hospital safely. He carried his wife inside. Fuck. He wants to faint. Especially when he realized that he went out only wearing his towel. 

 

///

 

"F-F-FUCK. Y-YOU, CHOI S-SEUNGCHEOOOL!!! Uuuugh! I-I swear. I swear. I-I'm not l-l-letting y-you n-near me w-without...UUUUGGGH!!! Condom!"

He held his wife's hand while putting away stray strands of the male in pain's hair. He feels like he wants vomit with all these. 

"I'm-I'm s-sorry, Honey! Please! Y-you're doing great!" 

He tried to encourage his wife while he tried his best not to cry at Jeonghan's remarks. Seriously? Protected sex with Jeonghan? No. Way. He wants more offsprings with his lovely wife! 

"Mrs. Choi, you have to push more! After I count to three, you have to push okay?" The Doctor said. 

"P-push m-m-more?! What the fu-UUUUCK?! It's still n-not e-NOUGH Biiiitch?!"

Seungcheol sent an apologetic look to the Doctor. 

"CHEOOOOL! Y-Y-OU D-DICK! S-stop this pain- AAAAAH!"

"1,2,3, push!"

"Babe, I'm so sorry! I love you!"

"UUUUUGH! Y-You! S-should h-have stopped f-fucking m-meee! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh! UUUUUUGGGGHHHH! "

Damn. He wants to cry seeing his love in pain. He can't do anything to help him. He also is embarrassed at Jeonghan's statements. Good thing he is now wearing a lab gown so his embarrassment is kept at a minimum. All he wants is for this to be over. 

 

"Mr. and Mrs. Choi, it's a healthy boy!" 

///

Jeonghan woke up with Seungcheol staring at his face, stroking his hair. 

"Hello, Beautiful! You've been great there."  
Seungcheol whispered. Jeonghan weakly chuckled. 

"Please quit being creepy watching me sleep,  
You too. I can't handle all of that without you."   
The pretty male sincerely replied. 

"Thank you for bearing our child. I know carrying him nine months with you is no joke. I love you, Mommy Hannie!"

"Aww, Cheollie. You are so fucking sweet. Thank you for keeping up with me for nine months. For all the physical pain and the hurtful words I told you. You are the best husband ever. I love you more!"

"Soooo. You really didn't mean everything you said while you were in labor?"

Seungcheol said with a hopeful smile. Jeonghan smiled back, teasing his husband. 

"Let's see, Daddy."

 

"Damn, you are so beautiful!"

 

They kissed for what seemed like minutes until there's a knock on the door. The cute little bundle was delivered. 

"What will we name him, Cheollie-ah?"

"Jisoo. Choi Jisoo."

\------

This is the longest I've written in five years. Kekeke. I hope this satisfies you. Please leave your comments and suggestions! They really help!

This is cross-posted on my AFF by me (mitchiliz). And I added some details here on AO3. In case you've read this on AFF already. 

Gosh. I really love our JeongCheol! Comment and leave some kudos for me and the couple-juseyoooo!


	2. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol was excited to go home when Jeonghan had a temper tantrum and he doesn't have a single fucking clue.

Hellooooo! Because I know you enjoy imagining domestic!JeongCheol as much as I do. Soooo, HERE IT GOES!  
\-------------

 

Seungcheol rushed to their house as soon as he went out from the office. Oh, how much he missed his family even though he was only away a few hours!

 

“Hannie-ah! Jisoo-ah! Appa’s hoooome! I have something for you guys!” 

He said as he loosen his necktie.

“Appaaaaa!” 

His three-year-old son, Jisoo, ran to him and embraced his legs. He chuckled at his son’s cuteness. He lifted him up and gave the toddler a kiss on the forehead.

 

“How are you, little man? Have you been good to Mama?”

 

“Yes, Sir! But I wonder why Mama’s sad. I gave him cookies and milk but he’s still crying.”

 

“Did he tell you why he’s crying?”

 

“Nope. Mama just embraced me and cried some more.”

 

He puts his son down and he turned on the TV knowing that it’s time for the Pororo show the kid loves.

 

“Jisoo-ah, I’ll just go to Mama and try to stop his crying, okay? Be a good boy here.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Seungcheol wondered what happened and alas, he saw his wife on the bed eating a can of ice cream while crying.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

He cooed as he tried to embrace the pretty male. But to his surprise, he received a punch to his chest. 

“You want to know what’s wrong, huh?! YOU! AND YOUR WHOLE DAMN EXISTENCE!!!”

Jeonghan shed more tears.

“W-what? Why, Babe?”

Seungcheol was startled and felt so bad seeing his wife cry like this. He honestly don’t know what he did wrong, he just remembered not being able to take the laundry out this morning but he doesn’t think that it will make his wife curse his existence.

 

“Shut up! I don’t want you near me! Get your filthy hands off me, jerk!” 

 

His wife thrashed but he embraced him more- tackled him on the bed until Jeonghan calms down. Okay. So now he really doesn't know what's happening.

 

“Whoa! Babe, I don’t know what I did wrong to see that reaction. But I’m sorry. Please tell me, Honey. I love you so much and you know that.” 

 

The smaller male did not reply but buried his face on the other’s chest, a sign for Seungcheol to continue. 

 

“If we ever have a problem, just please open up to me. I would listen to you and we’ll fix it together. Okay?”

 

“You’re gonna be a father again, Pabo.”

 

He heard the muffled words from his wife. As if his world stopped spinning and his heart raced like crazy. He looked at Jeonghan’s face searching for the reality of his words but no, he really is serious.

 

“Are you just gonna look at me or what?”

 

He snapped out of his thoughts and peppered the pretty male’s face with kisses. 

 

“Jisoo-ah! You’re gonna have a baby brotheeer!”

 

The young Jisoo ran inside the room and joined the hug fest.

 

“I’m gonna have a brother?! THAT’S COOOL! I’ll call him Junhui!”

 

They all snuggled and the Choi household was happy again.

 

\---------  
Shitty, right? But I want some fluff right now. Comment for faster updates. XD


	3. What Time Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naega Hoe.

Hello everyone! I was overwhelmed by comments last time, so I decided to update this family fic.

 

_____________________________

It was just a few days since the Choi family brought their Mom home from the hospital along with the little bundle of sunshine- Junhui- as Jisoo named him. The father and son won't leave the side of Jeongmom and would quickly comply to the whims of the latter. Seungcheol decided that he should use his paternal leaves as well as his other leaves to earn him a month of staying with Jeonghan and their sons.

 

"Mama, was I like Junhui too?"

"What do you mean, Buttercup?"

"Was I a baby like him too? Did I look like a potato too?"

The couple chuckled at the random question from their eldest. 

"Ah, yes. You were just  a tiny ball in my stomach and then you grew as big as a watermelon! That's when Mama asked Baby Jisoo to come out."

"How did I became a tiny ball, Mama?"

Seungcheol and Jeonghan nervously looked at each other. That 'Are we really gonna talk to him about the birds and the bees' look. Seungcheol nervously coughed and it was his turn to answer the innocent questions.

 

"Jisoo-ah, Mama and Appa love each other very much. So we decided to make you. Appa planted the Jisoo seed and Mama took care of that Jisoo seed inside him."

 

"Wow! That's so cool! Won't you make more tiny balls like me, Mama, Appa?! I want more brothers!"

Jisoo gets overly excited to Jeonghan's dismay and Seungcheol's discomfort (because Jeonghan's giving him the look).

_____________

Seungcheol had already put Jisoo to bed. It was just 8 o'clock but boy was he tired already. But it was a good kind of tired, really. 

He did not expect Jeonghan still awake in their shared bedroom, with Junhui sleeping on the crib.

"Hey." Jeonghan said calmly.

"Hey, Beautiful." He went to sit beside his wife.

"Do you want milk? Or anything to drink?" Seungcheol offered.

"Are you hitting on me, Mister? Because I swear I'm gonna tell my husband you were flirting with me!" They quietly laughed together. Seungcheol's heart warmed up seeing the smaller male's beautiful set of pearly white teeth.

"Let's just say I am and I know your husband won't mind this." The raven haired male lifted up Jeonghan earning quiet giggles to their mini bar.

"Put me down, Mister!" He puts his wife down the bar stool. Serving him a glass of milk.

"Baby, I miss talking with you like this."

"I miss this too."

"I can't believe we've got our own babies now."

"Yeah. It's as if yesterday, I was you only baby."

"And now, Yoon Jeonghan's flirting!"

They talked and for hours, losing track of time.

"Babe, thank you for saving me there." Jeonghan recollected but seeing Seungcheol's confused face, he continued.

"You know, when Jisoo asked how was he made."

"Oh. That. No problem. That gave me a mini heart attack and I don't want to give him that birds and the bees shit."

Jeonghan did not reply but gave Seungcheol a lingering look.

 

"You know, I was thinking." Jeonghan started way too slow for Seungcheol's liking. As if something in him twitched. He swallowed a lump in his throat as his wife continued.

"I think we should listen to Jisoo's request." Jeonghan smirked sensually and Seungcheol need not to be told twice.

It was exactly 10:10 PM.

___________

KEKEKE! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS!

KUDOS AND COMMENTS JUSEYOOOO!


	4. Jisoo's First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO! This is to that person who requested and emotional!Jeonghan. Kekeke. Enjooooy! (I tried to make it longer though)  
> Sorry! I just can’t write long stuff! Kekeke! I hope you enjoyed. Give me your feedbacks! They warm my heart. ;)

Jeonghan and Seungcheol were cuddled up in a blanket on their couch, watching their favorite movie- My Neighbor Totoro. Their three sons were with Jeonghan’s parents and were staying over the weekend.

"Cheollie, can we just enroll Jisoo next year?" Seungcheol snapped his head.

"Honey, we can't do that.

“He needs to start his education. And you know what Eomma says about education when we were younger."

Jeonghan sighs in disagreement and avoided his husband’s gaze. This is a cue for Seungcheol to continue lecturing.

"Jeonghan, you don't need to worry about Jisoo. He's a strong kid! He can make friends on his own."

The petite male can’t take it anymore.

"I'm just afraid that he might scrape his knees and we're not gonna be right there when he cries.

"Or what if he wants to poop and he's shy to ask assistance? You know he's not even comfortable to ask his Uncle Minki, what more a stranger?"

Jeonghan definitely wants to cry. His baby is growing!

"Baby, we have to trust our son. Yes, we are his parents and he needs us, but he needs to learn from others too.

“We can’t keep him forever, Babe.”

“I know, Cheol. It’s just hard for me to see my baby growing up! What if he would no longer need me? What if he wants his teacher instead and not his Mama? Oh, Cheol! I’m gonna hang myself or slash my wrist!”

“Sssh. There, there.” Seungcheol lets his wife’s head on his chest as he carefully rubs circles on Jeonghan’s back as he sobs.

“Aren’t you extra emotional today, Babe? You back to your emo days?” Seungcheol joked and he earned a small punch to his chest.

“Shut up and snuggle me!

“And Cheol, I think I’m pregnant.”

And yes. There goes their fourth child.

 

 

Jeonghan is sniffing while his husband is trying to comfort him. The pretty male felt a tug on his hand and looked down at his son, Jisoo.

“Mama, don’t cry please! I’m just gonna be in my school.”

“See? Your son is definitely gonna be okay!”

Jeonghan kneeled in front of Jisoo to meet his son’s eyes.

“T-tell me, if if t-they’re mean to you okay? Mama’s gonna be there!”

Jisoo used both his chubby hands to touch his mother’s face and he meets the other’s puffy ones.

“Mama, I can handle them. They’re kids too, right? Besides, Uncle Siwon is gonna be my teacher, so I can just tell on them.”

Their catlike son kissed both of Jeonghan’s cheeks and wiped his tears. Jeonghan hugged Jisoo  and let go after a few moment. Seungcheol pats his son’s head and then Jisoo walked to his room.

“Bye, Mama and Appa!” He waves.

“Bye, Jisoo-ah! We’ll fetch you later, okay? Eat your food and don’t sweat!” Jeonghan reminded his son for the nth time.

When Jisoo was out of sight, it was Seungcheol’s turn to give comfort to his wife. He hugged Jeonghan and let the other rest on his chest.

“You  see that, Hon? That kid is as tough as me!

“Now, let’s go to this new smoothie bar around the corner, and let’s talk about this new gift you have for me.”

Jeonghan quickly nodded and they made their way to their car.


End file.
